


Blue Lake

by paintedshards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blue Lake, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harz, M/M, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedshards/pseuds/paintedshards
Summary: Harry needs to take some time off. He travels to a place where he hopes to find some time alone. Draco seems to have a similar idea.





	Blue Lake

This year had been tough already. It was just the end of June, and Harry had decided to spend a vacation on his own. Harry had searched on the internet for places to breathe fresher air and to relax a little. The office air was muggy, and even when he was outside doing a job, the London air often smelled of cars. He looked up a few places, and after talking to a lady on the phone, who rented a small residence in the Harz mountains for very little money, he had found his place. 

Harry did not have any children; he and Ginny had broken up right after school. They both thought it was the best way. They were still friends and saw each other occasionally. 

It took reading some books and talking with Hermione, for Harry to figure out that he liked men. Not solely, he still liked women as well, but he knew his type. They all did. It didn't take them long to figure that out. No matter who he liked during school years, there had always been one person, he had been following around. One person, he even talked about after school, first in an annoyed manner where he was wondering what Malfoy could be up to now, later Harry had found out, why he talked about him at all. After everyone rolled their eyes, whenever Harry's raised that subject, he realised it was time to stop or do something about it. He decided on the former.

Now Harry tried to avoid dating in general; he was too much invested with his job and didn't have time to get to know anyone well enough. He had been on some dates, but it never went any further. 

Harry said his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron and told them not to worry. He just needed some time to recharge. They understood instantly. They had always told him to take some time off and were more than happy that they had finally succeeded.

The place was easy to find, and on the street among many houses. It was a small house in the middle. He parked the rented car close by. Harry had learned to drive a vehicle during his Auror apprenticeship, and you needed to be able to drive muggle cars to maintain a disguise if required. 

Harry had two floors to himself for two weeks. He put his suitcase down and walked around the house. 

The first floor was a small entrance area and the kitchen, with a door that led to a small garden. The second floor had a bathroom with a shower and a big room with a lot of space and one double bed. He accioed his suitcase and unpacked. 

Harry went back downstairs, took the leaflets that were lying on the kitchen table and sat down in the small garden. The Harz, a beautiful area in Germany, had a lot of exciting places. Harry made a shortlist with those he wanted to visit.

The next day he drove to the Blue Lake. Harry had seen it in the leaflet yesterday and wanted to look at it. 

A short walk through a forest led to the Blue Lake. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't the only one who found this place exciting. It was crowded. People had spread their blankets on the small beach and families were running around. He decided not to visit the beach and instead walk around it to the other side. Since there were a lot of rocks and no beach, this side was empty right now. 

Except for one person, and Harry could swear that he knew that person well, as well as one can know a former school enemy. 

Malfoy was lying on his blanket, bathing in the sun; he hadn't seen Harry yet. Harry pondered if he should say something or turn around and leave. He had waited a moment too long when Malfoy opened his eyes. "Excuse me? You are blocking the sun. Would you be so kind…", but he didn't get to say his last few words as he realised to whom he was talking. Harry was casting a shadow over Malfoy while he was standing there watching him. 

"Potter." Malfoy sounded as confused as Harry was. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" "Hello, Malfoy. I am here for a vacation. At a place where I thought I wouldn't meet anyone I knew." Malfoy nodded. "Well, I know that feeling." Malfoy got up from his resting position and stood in front of Harry. He was wearing dark green shorts, his white-blond hair almost reaching his shoulders dripping with water. 

Harry couldn't keep his eyes from Malfoy's body. It was spotless and perfect. A few water drops were trailing down. Malfoy reached out his hand to Harry. Harry took it. "I am sorry I didn't want to bother you. I'll just come back another day."

"Don't be stupid, Potter. Sit down." And Harry did. 

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just shared Malfoy's blanket while looking at the lake. 

"It's only blue in May, almost turquoise. Isn't nature beautiful?" Malfoy said in awe. "Hmm. Is it? I haven't seen it in any other way yet, only in my leaflet. Do you come here often?" "Almost every year for the last ten years. I found this place by accident, I thought it was magical and went here for some potion studies, but it is actually just nature and its magic." Harry looked at Malfoy while he talked, he was really sitting here, with Malfoy in the Harz mountains at the Blue Lake, talking about nature. Malfoy turned around when he finished speaking and looked at Harry. Malfoy's eyes were so grey. Harry couldn't remember when he had ever been this close to him. They locked eyes for a few seconds, then Malfoy turned away, his face reddening. 

Malfoy cleared his throat, his gaze fixed on the lake in front of them. "So, how long are you going to stay?" "Two weeks. I just arrived yesterday. I've got a list of places I want to visit." "The lake is an excellent place to start. But yes, there are many pretty sights in the Harz. I think you won't get bored."

They stayed on Malfoy's blanket the whole day, Harry didn't want to leave, and Malfoy did not ask him to. They both were sitting there, enjoying the view, getting used to this unexpected situation, which neither of them wanted to end. Harry could feel Malfoy's body so close to his. It felt unreal. He was still fully clothed, while Malfoy didn't bother to put on his.

It was getting darker. The air was pleasantly fresh. "I am starving. Are there any good restaurants in this area?" Harry didn't want to break the silence, but he was getting hungry. "Quite a few. I could recommend some favourites of mine." "Yeah, I'd like that." Harry didn't dare to ask Malfoy to join him. He chose an Italian restaurant. "Great choice, Potter. I think a pizza is what I need right now." Malfoy ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, ehm. Mind if I join you?" Harry couldn't help but smile. "Yes, of course."

They left the restaurant after a satisfying meal and walked toward their cars. "I guess this is goodnight, Malfoy." "It was nice to see you after so many years, Potter." He seemed to think about something. "I could give you my phone number if you have any questions or need a guide for your stay. I bet you don't speak any German." "Oh. I really don't. Thank you." Harry took out his phone and saved Malfoy's number. 

After a long shower with confusing thoughts about Malfoy, Harry went to sleep. He turned around in his bed a few times before he decided to get up and sit in the garden for a moment. He took his phone from the table and stared at it. 1 am. Malfoy would probably be asleep now. 

_ I had a lovely time. Thanks for the day.  
_ _HP_

He sent it and stared at the message, starting to regret what he had written, when his screen lid up, and Harry's heart beat faster.

_ You're welcome, Potter. Thank you for the company.  
_ _DM_

Harry didn't know why he was in this situation, but he enjoyed it tremendously. He wondered what Hermione would have to say about it or his teenage self. His thoughts were interrupted by another message.

_ The offer still stands. Otherwise, you'll find me at the lake again tomorrow.  
_ _DM_

Harry was smiling stupidly. He couldn't quite explain to himself what was happening. 

_ See you tomorrow.  
_ _HP_

_ Goodnight, Potter.  
_ _DM_

_ Night, Malfoy.  
_ _HP_

Harry kept staring at his phone, but there weren't any more messages coming. After a while, he walked back upstairs and fell asleep eventually.

Harry woke up at 10 am, put on some clothes and walked down to the kitchen. Harry realised he hadn't been grocery shopping, so the fridge was empty, but at least there was some coffee. He sat down in the garden with his steaming cup, took out his phone and typed a message.

_ Morning. What are you doing?  
_ _HP _

He must sound like he couldn't do anything on his own. Writing early in the morning. But a guide in a country you didn't know didn't seem so bad. 

There was no immediate answer. Harry put down the phone and went shopping to fill the cupboards and the fridge a little bit. To find what he was looking for was challenging at first. Fortunately, a lot of the food was labelled with English names, even here. In the end, he found enough food for two weeks, for everything else there would still be restaurants. 

When Harry came back and unpacked everything, he checked his phone. Still no answer. He looked at the leaflets again. He decided to walk around a bit. It was a beautiful city with ancient buildings. Being here, he wanted to enjoy the area as much as possible.

Harry came back after a long day. He went from one place to the next. It was such a peaceful city. He was enjoying the relaxing day a lot. Just what he needed right now. 

His phone was still on the kitchen table, he checked it.

_ I am at the lake. It is emptier in the morning, and a nice swim is always a great way to start the day.   
_ _DM_

_ What are your plans for today?   
_ _DM_

Harry quickly typed a message. 

_ Sorry for the late response. I was roaming through the city today and left my phone in the house.  
__HP _

_ No problem. I am glad you enjoy your stay. The city is quite charming, is it not?  
_ _DM_

It was not that late yet, Harry thought.

_ Would you like to come over? I have tea.  
_ _HP_

That was a stupid idea. Why would Malfoy want to visit him? Tea, really? 

_ Are you sure?   
_ _DM_

_ I am.  
_ _HP_

Harry shared his location with Malfoy, put down his phone and took a shower. Just as he got out of the shower, someone was knocking on the door. Harry put a towel around his waist and walked downstairs.

"Oh hi, sorry, Malfoy, I thought I had a few more minutes. Come in. I'll join you in a bit." "Take your time." Malfoy fixed a point behind Harry, not looking at him directly. 

Harry dressed as fast as possible and dried his hair with a towel. When he came down, his first thought was that Malfoy had left. Harry looked around and noticed him sitting outside in the garden. He made them a cup of tea he had found earlier at the supermarket.

Harry joined Malfoy in the garden, placed the two cups of tea on the wooden table and sat down on the chair opposite him. "So tell me, Potter, what is it you are doing these days? Still an Auror?" Harry laughed. "Yep. Still an Auror. I suppose I'll always be an Auror. What about you? What are you doing, Malfoy?" "I am a potioneer, working in a laboratory at a hospital in London." Harry nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. You were always good at potions." "And you were always good at catching the bad guys."

Harry wasn't sure how to approach the question that was burning on his mind. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. I may choose not to answer if I don't like to." "Right. Why is there no dark mark on your arm anymore? I didn't see it yesterday at the beach." Malfoy was going pale for a second and gazed down, he unbuttoned the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the dark mark. "It's a charm. I cast a disguise over myself whenever I know someone could see the mark. Most people here wouldn't recognise it, but it still doesn't look pretty even to them, does it?" "Sorry. I didn't know." Harry felt stupid that he had mentioned it. "It's fine, Potter. The mark is not the only thing that would raise questions, though." 

The scars, Harry realised in horror, that he had given Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to see his shocked face. "Please, don't apologise. It was a long time ago. We aren't the same people anymore. Are we?" "No. I know, but still. It was so stupid. I didn't even know what I was doing at the time. Well, I was angry with you, with the whole situation and I had found this spell, and wanted to hurt you. I could have killed you. But I shouldn't have done that." Harry was breathing heavily. Malfoy put his hand on Harry's wrist. "I know." Harry looked up straight into Malfoy's eyes, calming down a little. "Of course you do. You are not the same as well. We have both grown up." As Harry looked on the hand still on his wrist, Malfoy took it away. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked. "My mother is going to visit me. She'll stay until Sunday. We always try to spend some time together when I am here. Sorry, I didn't mention it earlier. On Monday I'll be available again if you want to do something." Harry wrung his hands in his lap. "No need to apologise, of course, you have things to do. Enjoy your time with your mother." "I have to leave now, Potter. Thanks for the tea. I have been up since 5 am, and I need to sleep." Malfoy stood up, and Harry mimicked him. He walked Malfoy to the door. "Bye, Malfoy." Malfoy looked at Harry for a long moment, then turned around and walked away. "Goodnight, Potter."

He would have liked to take Malfoy with him when he visited places. He thought about him more often than he wanted. The next few days, Harry tried to visit as many mountains and other areas as possible. His job required him to be fit, so walking up a hill was not as complicated as he had thought at first. The views were spectacular. He understood so well that Draco liked to spend time here. Harry walked up a mountain and was standing at a place where he could see the whole city and even further back, he took a picture with his phone and sent it to Malfoy. 

_ Admiring a beautiful view.  
_ _HP_

The reply came before Harry could put the phone away.

_ Beautiful indeed. I am having a lovely dinner with my mother in a few minutes. Enjoy your day. Visit the Devil's Hill. The view is phenomenal.  
_ _DM_

_ Thanks, I will. Enjoy your meal.  
_ _HP_

Harry didn't go back to the Blue Lake. He wanted to avoid running into Malfoy and his mother, so he visited all the other places he could think of right now. 

He thought about sending messages to Malfoy, but in the end, he decided against it. Draco should enjoy the time with his mother. Harry realised that Malfoy more often became Draco in his thoughts. He had managed to stop thinking about him in the past few years. Now his thoughts were more vivid than before.

Sunday at night, when he felt it was safe, Harry went to the Blue Lake again. It wasn't blue at all. It was black. He could see the stars when he looked up. He walked around the empty beach and stepped into the pure water for the first time since his visit. He swam to the middle of the lake and stayed there for a moment, feeling the dark water that surrounded him, the cold liquid splashing through his fingers. When he walked out of the water, he could see someone standing next to his blanket. His hair was shining even in the dark. 

"Draco." He had said his name out loud. Harry smiled warmly and walked a little faster than he would have. "What are you doing here? Is your mother here with you?" Draco looked surprised and returned his smile. "No, she left this afternoon. I wanted to swim a few rounds. Usually, no one's around at this time, so I don't need to cast any spell, and it is always so quiet." 

"You came here to swim. Let's swim." They both walked into the water and swam a few rounds together. Draco was almost as quick as Harry. They came out of the water and lay down on the blankets, gasping. 

"You can see the stars so well from here. Much clearer than in London," Harry realised. When Draco didn't say anything, Harry turned around to look at him, only to find Draco watching him. "The city is darker here at night, there aren't so many distracting lights from everywhere, that's why you can see the stars much better," Draco said quietly still looking at Harry.

Draco's chest was rising and falling very quickly, and he looked away again. Harry continued to look at him. Draco's hand was lying close. Harry touched it carefully with the tip of his fingers. He saw Draco shiver and taking in a long breath, his gaze fixed on the stars.

"Hey," Harry said almost in a whisper. Draco turned his head around slowly and looked at Harry again. Harry was caressing Draco's hand with his thumb. Malfoy's eyes were searching for something. "What are you doing?" "Do you want me to stop?" Draco shivered again. "No." Then Harry rose a bit and propped himself up on his elbows. His hand still on Draco's. He turned to the right and leaned in. Harry stopped a few inches in front of Draco's face. Draco's mouth was slightly open, and his gaze went back and forth between Harry's eyes. He drew in a shaking breath. "Harry," he said in a whisper.

Harry put his hand to Draco's cheek and pressed his mouth on his. After a moment of shock, Draco kissed him back. They kissed each other softly with closed mouths. Harry kissed Draco's jaw, down his neck, and Draco started panting. 

Harry pulled away slightly and kissed him again. Draco's hands still at his sides, as if he didn't know if he could touch Harry as well. They separated with a promise to see each other the next day.

This night Harry spent much more time in the shower. He was stroking his cock to images of Draco's lips on his, imaging his mouth on his leaking cock. Harry came with a loud cry.

The next day they wandered around the city. As they were eating ice cream and talking about their school years and missed opportunities, Draco took Harry's hand in his and entwined their fingers. Harry leaned over to Draco and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

The next three days were almost the same. They talked a lot and kissed some more. Draco showed Harry all the exciting places he needed to see during his visit and told him everything he knew about it. Sometimes they went to Harry's house and spent time in the garden, with tea. They always parted ways in the evening.

On Friday they walked on a mountain together. They were standing on a rocky spur, looking over the city. "I would have never imagined this vacation to be like that," Harry said. "Me neither. I usually spend a lot of time swimming, a little bit of time wandering. But there is usually no kissing involved." Draco said laughingly. Harry walked behind Draco, put his arms around him, and his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco let his head fall on Harry's. "I could stand here forever. With you." Draco slid his hands over Harry's and turned around. He put his arms to the back of Harry's neck and drew him into a deep kiss. "We only have a few days left. Come to my place tonight." It sounded like a question. "Yes." 

They reached Draco's house, which was much bigger than Harry's vacation house. More in the style of a bungalow. "Is this yours?" Malfoy nodded. "I bought it after I knew I would want to come here more often. I spend a lot of time here when I am not working." 

Draco stood with his back leaning at the kitchen counter. Harry approached him and stopped a few inches in front of Draco. Putting his hands on his hips, he drew Draco close. He kissed his collarbone, up his neck, his jaw and looked at Draco. His pupils were almost entirely black. He hurriedly grabbed Harry and kissed him hungrily. His hands were all over Harry. Harry groaned when Draco grabbed his ass and pressed him against Draco's hard length. "Fuck." 

Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and let it fall to the ground. Draco did the same with Harry's. As Harry wanted to unbuckle Draco's belt, he got impatient and cast a wandless spell to remove both of their clothes. 

Harry kissed his way down to Draco's navel and his leaking cock. He went down on his knees and licked the precum from the tip before he took him in. Draco moaned and put his hands in Harry's hair. Harry moved faster and faster. Draco grabbed Harry's hair almost painfully when he came in Harry's mouth. 

Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him up. He kissed him deeply. "Can I touch you?" Draco asked. "Yes, please." Draco kissed him slowly and took Harry's erection in his hand. "Oh fuck, Malfoy. Yes. Just like that." He put his head on Draco's shoulder and bit slightly. It didn't take Harry long to come, he threw his head back and came with a loud groan in Draco's fist.

"You are incredible, Draco." Harry cast a wandless cleaning spell over both of them. "Stay for the night." It wasn't a question. And Harry did.

Harry woke up sometimes during the night, only to realise where he was, he smiled to himself and moved closer to Draco, he put his arm over his side, and Draco took Harry's hand in his. Harry pressed a soft kiss on Draco's nape. They slept until the next noon and spent almost all day in Draco's house. 

In the evening, they were sitting outside on the veranda. Draco was quiet for a long time. "What's wrong?" Harry asked after a while. Draco turned to look at him. "What's going to happen, when your vacation is over?" Harry was puzzled. "What do you mean?" Draco was gnawing on his lower lip. "This. Between us." And then Harry understood. "Oh. You thought I would… I mean that we would only spend this trip together?" "I don't know. I. No. Maybe." "Do you want that? Because I don't, Draco. I don't want to forget about you or this or what we have together. I know it seems to go very quickly, but I don't want to back out." Draco relaxed a little. "You don't? You mean you want us to be… to …" "Let's figure it out while it goes. But yes, I would like that. To be with you. Spend more time with you and figure out where this is going. I wouldn't mind a handsome boyfriend like you." "Oh, so you think I am handsome. Well, why don't you show me how handsome you think I am?" Draco smiled, got up and went inside.

Harry followed him. 

"If this is too quick for you, we can stop at any time. Just tell me. I can wait. I have for a while." Draco said and blushed. "It's not. Don't worry. I've waited a long time for this to happen as well." "You did?" "I did." Harry took Draco wrist and pulled him close. He turned them around and pushed Draco on the bed. Harry between his legs. 

Harry took his time to take off Draco's trousers and pants. He was kissing every inch of his body while he did. He stood up from the bed when Draco was naked and admired his beauty. The scars that Harry had left a long time ago, his perfect white skin and his red flush cock that was waiting for Harry. Harry took off his clothes and kneeled on the bed again. 

He kissed Draco's knees and went up over his thighs to his pulsing hard cock. He took him in his mouth and sucked slowly, but he didn't want Draco to come that way. He accioed some lube and put it on his fingers. "Do you really want this, Draco?" "Yes. Absolutely. Yes. I don't think I have ever wanted anything so much." Harry kissed him desperately while he opened Draco with his fingers. 

"I need more, Harry. Please, I am ready." Draco was panting. Harry took out his fingers. He carefully and slowly pushed into Draco, widening him some more step by step. Draco put a hand on Harry's chest to stop him. "I only need a moment." Harry waited patiently and stroked Draco's sides. "You can move again." Harry moved in and out again very slowly. 

Draco looked so beautiful. Harry didn't know how long he would last. The sounds that Draco made almost pushed him over the edge. "Oh, God. Oh, fuck, Harry." Draco threw his head in his pillow. Harry moved faster and quicker. "You are stunning, Draco." He kissed him in between thrusts. His mouth, his jaw, and back to his mouth. "You are doing so well, Draco." Harry panted, and Draco was a mess under him, panting and sweating. "Oh, Harry, I am going to come. I need to come. Please touch me. I want you to touch me." Harry took Draco's erection in his hand, and at that moment, Draco came hot over Harry's fist and his stomach, Harry followed him seconds later and collapsed on top of Draco.

Harry rolled to the side, cast a wandless cleaning spell and kissed Draco's face, every inch of it. 

"You are perfect." Harry's heart hammered wildly in his chest. Draco smiled widely and exhausted. "This might be the most wonderful moment of my entire life." He hugged Harry tight. "You don't know how much I like you, Harry." Harry kissed Draco again, slowly, enjoying every second of it. "I might have an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. =)  
I am always happy about comments. <3


End file.
